User blog:SolZen321/Ultraman Ginga Theories
Greetings everyone, SolZen here, now many have been wondering about the new Ultraman Ginga and his origins. There are probably several theories and I am here to discuss my own. Please note that the following are only theories and not fact, so please do not quote them as such. Until Ginga's origin's are shown in the series all of these are potentially wrong. Ginga Spark My first and most beloved theory deals with the Ginga Spark. Think of this, the Ginga Spark is the popolar opposite of the Darkness Spark, it is reasonable to assume that they possess opposite powers. The power of the Darkness Spark is to "Halt the progress of Living Beings". In layman's terms, it places a target in a sort of stasis, sealing them into doll form, Dark Live is the temporary release of the spell, while taking on that form, or using it as a puppet. It can be argued then that Ultra Live is the partial lifting of the curse, restarting the being's time in a similar analogue to Dark Live. What does this have to do with anything, well if Ultra Live is an opposite but parrallel power to Dark Live, what is the Ginga Spark's power, most likely it is the power to start and/or accelerate a being's time. This conclusion has lead to my two main theories... Ginga Spark Theory My first theory and the one I lean towards is that Ultraman Ginga is a creation and/or avatar of the Ginga Spark itself. Now hear me out, if the Ginga Spark has the opposing power of the Darkness Spark, then it is reasonable to believe that it possesses the power to stop and/or accelerate time, to evolve life forms. The Ginga Spark is an object of Legend among the Ultras, it stands to assume that it may posses supernatural powers that may be beyond even their understanding. The idea that it possess a will of it own comes from the fact that other Ultras such as Nexus and Gaia exist as powers wielded by others, Ginga may even be the Ginga Spark's original form, but that's getting ahead of myself. Ginga is also shown to be the only Spark Doll besides Taro who still has his conscionce and for some reason his Spark Doll exists within the Ginga Spark and must be summoned by it, also, if he was turned into a Spark Doll, how did the Ginga Spark escape Darker Gale/Dark Rugiel who clearly feared Ginga's power not the Ginga Spark's. The Ginga Spark also showed Hikaru the Dark Spark War and only conjures the Ginga Spark at Ginga's discretion. Nameless Ultra Theory My second theory is that Ginga may have been a normal Ultra who took up the Ginga Spark and was transformed. He may have merged with it and gained a new appearance (his crystals) and became intricately connected to the Legendary Item. My proof for this comes from the fact that Taro had never seen him before, despite the numerous multiverse Ultras he fought with during the war. If his formed was changed then it stands to reason Taro would not recognize him. Forgotten Ultra Theory My last theory is that Ginga may have always been there since or before the Ginga Spark's creation, he may even be its creator. It is possible that Ginga may have been forgotten as his object became a topic of legend and he may have been slumbering within the Ginga Spark, awakened by the stirring of an opposing power, the Darkness Spark. This theory also implies that Darker Gale is either an ancient being like him or learned about him from the Darkness Spark, or may simply have found it. The theorized power of the Ginga Spark and the fact that it is an object of Legend for the Ultras of the Land of Light, implies it may have ties to the Plasma Spark, it could be a prototype of sorts, a machine to test its powers or it came after and was designed to help with the evolution of the Ultras. But obviously these are all just the speculations of a fan. SolZen321 (talk) 14:52, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts